mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Anderson
Sam Anderson 'was created by Robert Kirkman for the hit tv-series ''The Walking Dead. All Characters traits in any fanfiction story belong to Matt though. Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Sam´s history. Sam Anderson is a character featured in the stories: Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? ''and ''Walking With The Witches. Sam is a survivor of the outbreak introduced in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?, and is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He currently lives with his boyfriend Jaxx Stanley, at the house of Aaron and Eric. He is the son of Jessie and Pete Anderson, and brother to Ron Anderson. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sam's life before the outbreak or as the outbreak began nor how he and his family came to live in Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse It All Starts Here... On his way to Deanna Monroe's house to tell her about the bully situation, he bumps into Jaxx Stanley. It All Starts Here Pt.2 Sam meets Jaxx and the two connect. After a confrontation with the community bullies, led by another kid; Colin. Sam witnesses Jaxx punching Colin to protect him. Jaxx immediately asks Sam to be his boyfriend and the two kiss several times. The Party Vol.1 Sam is at the pond, playing with a toy boat. Jaxx approaches him and the two embrace. Jaxx sings "Photograph" to Sam. The bullies return and were able to hear Jaxx singing right at the end of the song. Colin threatens Jaxx and Sam saying Sam "was just an added bonus" which angers Jaxx. Sam calls for Deanna who's nearby and she breaks it up. At the party, Sam is at a table with cookies on them and Jaxx finds him. The two embrace and Sam gets an erection which Jaxx feels. Jaxx tells him that it was okay and it shows that Sam loves him. After Jaxx performs, he runs off the makeshift stage and Sam finds him crying in a room at the party; and they make out until being interrupted by Sam's mom, Jessie. She insists its time for Sam to go home for bedtime and wants Jaxx to come over tomorrow for her blessing. A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 Sam comes down the stairs for breakfast when Jaxx arrives. Ron runs to get the door, hollering to Sam that "his boyfriend" They gather in the living room and Jaxx tells them about himself. He breaks down after talking about his family and cries on to Sam's shoulder, soaking his shirt in tears. Sam comforts him, along with Jessie and Ron. After that, Jessie and Ron give Jaxx their blessing. Moments later, Pete Anderson arrives. An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2 Pete comes home early and finds out Sam and Jaxx are dating and being the abusive drunk he is; he tells Jaxx to get out of his house and to take Sam with him. Sam begins crying and that gives Jaxx the strength to knee Pete's groin and escape Pete's grasp. Pete rolls off of Jaxx allowing Jaxx to get to Sam. Jaxx screams at Pete to stop, that they'd go and pack Sam's things and then they'd be gone. Going upstairs, Jaxx helps Sam pack his things and then they leave the house. Sam is brought back to back to Aaron and Eric's place by Jaxx where Jaxx tells him to go upstairs while he talks to Eric. Sam heads upstairs and falls asleep on Jaxx's bed. Nervous Nelly Jaxx finds Sam asleep on the bed and pulls a cover over him. Sam wakes up to find Jaxx gone and Eric tells him that he and Aaron were going a run for a group. Sam decides to sit on on the porch and wait for Jaxx. Sam stands up excited when Jaxx returns and is astonished that he was on a horse. The two embrace and kiss, and get a 'neigh' from Nelly. Jaxx tells Sam that if only his family was watching. Just A Greene Away... Sam arrives and tells Jaxx that Aaron and Eric were back with the new group. Jaxx and Sam ride to the gate on Nelly, and Jaxx suddenly sings "Thank You For Being A Friend" and Sam compliments Jaxx. They get to the gate where Eric and Aaron are 'wowed' by the two arriving on a horse. Sam is introduced to Jaxx's cousin Maggie and she tells him that he better take good care of Jaxx. Sam leads Maggie's group to the armory while Jaxx took Nelly back to the house...and they turn their guns in. Jaxx tells that he'd see him back at the house before walking off with Maggie and Deanna/ The Party Vol.2, Pt.1 Sam is accidentally awakened by Jaxx and the two bask in the morning light from the window. Sam asks Jaxx if he (Jaxx) would make love to him, and Jaxx replies saying he wasn't ready. Both getting up to shower; undress and they receive erections while looking at the other naked. The two proceed to then take care of their erections and then take a shower. Once dressed, they have breakfast with Aaron and Eric; who reveal they heard Jaxx scream Sam's name. Deanna arrives again, Jaxx and Eric racing to answer the door; all informed of a second party to welcome the new group. Jaxx thanking Deanna for everything before she leaves and after then breaks into song (singing "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go"), and dances with Sam. Jaxx then tells Sam he needed to go see Maggie and that he couldn't come. Sam showing an irritated face without knowing is assured by Jaxx that it would ruin a surprise if he let Sam come along.The says goodbye and Sam calls Jaxx "Lucy" and Eric asks why. Sam replies saying it was because the show "I Love Lucy" was Jaxx's favorite. The Party Vol.2, Pt.2 Edit Sam, Aaron, and Eric are conversing about what they missed from the Old World. Sam says that he misses how his Dad was before, that he didn't abuse him or his mom and brother. Jaxx returns to Aaron and Eric's where he kisses Sam, lustfully. Eric comments that the scene was hot, and Jaxx and Sam shake their heads while rolling their eyes. Sam tells Jaxx that he need to go and get his stamp and Jaxx tells him to hurry. Sam runs upstairs and retrieves his stamp. He runs back down the stairs and into Jaxx. They fall and Eric sees them and says that if they wanted to do it that all they had to do was let him and Aaron know; and they'd leave the room. Jaxx and Sam both saying that wasn't what was going on, leave and head to the party. Jaxx and Sam get there and begin the night. Jaxx goes to find Rick about babysitting Judith while Sam runs to get some cookies. Sam interrupts Jaxx and Rick conversation by saying to Jaxx that there were no more cookies. Rick tells Sam that he knew the cookie maker, and that she'd could make a whole batch for him. Sam tells Jaxx that Rick didn't have a stamp and Jaxx says to Sam that he should ask Rick if he wanted one. Sam does and Rick allows Sam to stamp him. Once Sam has stamped Rick, he then asks Jaxx if he was going to perform. Jaxx obliges to Sam commands and he beats Deanna to the punch in welcoming Maggie and her group. Jaxx sings "Bright" and "Steal My Boy" the latter he dedicates to Sam. Jaxx tells Sam he has to go do something and Sam gets frustrated again. Sam sees Carol leave the party, thinking she was going to make more cookies, he follows her. Sam finds Carol in the armory and asks what she was doing. Carol tells Sam that she'd make a whole batch of cookies for him but only if he never told. Sam replies saying that he'd have to tell Jaxx, but Carol says that if he did; then he'd find himself outside the walls, tied to a tree, and the monster would come to eat him. Sam decides to keep it a secret and returns to the party. Jaxx approaches Sam and asked where we went. Sam says he followed Carol to see if she was making more cookies but she was actually turning in for the night. He was keeping Carol being at the armory a secret and Jaxx believed Sam's lie. Jaxx tells Sam that he aplogized to Colin, because when he saw him in the crowd of Alexandrians, guilt filled him up. Sam tells Jaxx that he doesn't want to be kept in the dark and Jaxx promises to not do it anymore. Jaxx then pulls Sam with him for the surprise and Deanna approaches them. Jaxx tells her his plans and she wishes them fun and scurries away. Jaxx takes Sam back to the house where he reveals the surprise and they have their first time. "I Get It Now..." Sam and Jaxx are with Maggie as she babysits Judith. Maggie explains to Jaxx (and Sam) of what she had been through and what happened to rest of her and Jaxx's family. Sam asks Jaxx if he would teach him how to shoot a gun and everything it takes to survive and Jaxx says that he would. Afterwards, Jaxx tells Maggie what happened to his mom and brother. Jaxx begins to say things that sounded as if he had lost hope. Sam interrupts and tells Jaxx to stop talking like that, of how he would kill all of the Grady Memorial people for killing Beth and all. Jaxx then explains to Sam and Maggie that the new world was like an ecosystem and things needed to change if they wanted it to return to normal. Jaxx ends his explanation by saying "I get it now..." just like Maggie said Beth did, stunning Sam and shocking Maggie. Walking With The Witches Sam has been mentioned several times in Walking With The Witches. Though he is yet to make any actual appearances. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Sam has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * "It All Starts Here..." * "It All Starts Here Pt.2" * "The Party Vol.1" * "A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1" * "An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2" * "Nervous Nelly" * "Just A Greene Away..." * "The Party Vol.2 Pt.1" * "The Party Vol.2 Pt.2" * '[["I Get It Now..."|"I Get It Now...]]' Trivia * Sam is the son of Jessie and Pete Anderson, and younger brother of Ron Anderson * Sam is actually 12 years old in ''The Walking Dead. But his age was bumped up by two years, so it would look better for his character when dating Jaxx. * Sam's brother, Ron's friend, Mikey outed Sam about his sexuality to the other kids in the community and he ended being a bullying victim of Colin and a few other kids. It is presumed that Sam had a crush on Mikey and when he told Mikey this, he rejected and outed Sam. * Sam loves cookies. * Sam is gay, he is the boyfriend to Jaxx Stanley. * He admits that he misses how his Dad was before the change. * His first time is with Jaxx. * Sam has a shy personality but that is currently being broke as Jaxx has brought out a new side to Sam that is more brave and more himself. * Sam has wide variety of action figures and toys. * He nicknamed his boyfriend Jaxx, "Lucy". Sam has been nicknamed "Cookie Monster" by Jaxx. Note * '''All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Sam Anderson - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking Dead Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Mortals